Because of You
by LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has dealed with Lucius for years. When she couldn't take it, she decides to leave him. A little sequel will be, Crawling Back to You on Lucius POV. oneshot... please R&R! I ACCEPT FLAMES... 3rd fanfic, kinda a songfic...


**_Title: Because of You_**

**_Summary: This is what Narcissa feels about Lucius. She decides to leave him. A little sequel will be, Crawling Back to you on Lucius POV._**

**_Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius_**

**_A/N: This is my third fanfic! It just came up to me so I thought I should make it a one-shot fanfic. Please R&R!_**

**_(It might be a little OOC)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Narcissa and Lucius, and the song. Only the plot!_**

* * *

Because of You 

Narcissa Malfoy has dealed with Lucius's abuse for years. She didn't want to leave him only because of Draco. It's been too long, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran into their bedroom and threw herself on their bed soaking their silver and green comforter from her tears.

.:Flashback:.

'Lucius, what are you doing?' Narcissa asked her husband.

'Nothing.' Lucius answered stiffly from his desk.

'I know you're doing something. It's my job as a wife to know what it is!'

'Well, you know... I could just get another wife.'

Narcissa sensed Lucius said that with a smirk. She burst in tears and ran into their room.

.:End Flashback:.

Suddenly, she remembered a song long ago when she was in Hogwarts...

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Because of you  
I never stay too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I'll never stay too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stay too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you oh  
because of you you

Narcissa knew what to do. She had to leave Lucius no matter what. She never loved him. Only once in their Hogwarts days. But now, he has changed into the cruel Death Eater self he is now. She went to her closet and took out her luggages. Narcissa used her wand to take out the clothes in her closet so she wouldn't take long. After about 10 minutes, she had 5 luggages and shrunk them all in her pocket. She looked at her left hand, and saw the shining silver band with five diamonds that gleamed in the light. Under it was her engagement ring. It had about 9 little diamonds and one huge one. She looked at it emotionless, and headed for Lucius's study. She stood by her door not feeling sad at all.

'Goodbye, Lucius.' She said stiffly.

'What?' Lucius asked bewildered.

He turned around from his seat and looked at her. She had her traveling cloak on, which means...

'Where are you going?' Lucius demanded.

'Leaving you.'

'Why?'

'Because you are an ignorant, egotistical, jerk, and I blame myself for all these years for not seeing through you. I knew you never loved me and you only married for status. You know I don't love you anymore, Lucius. I was foolish to ever love you, and I blame myself for that.'

She took off two of the rings on her left hand and forced it into Lucius' hand. He looked at it. Her wedding and engagement ring.

'How selfish are you?' He asked.

'I am not the selfish person. The only selfish being in this Manor, is you, Lucius Malfoy.' She said while pointing sharply onto his chest.

She gave him a look of disgust and walked out the door.

'Where are you going?' he asked dumbly.

'Like you care.' Narcissa said coldly.

Her heard her heels click down the stairs and the door slam. He knew... from that day, that his love would never come back to him. She never knew, deep deep down, Lucius truly loved her.

End

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, this is the ending. The sequel is coming! Thesong, obviously is from Kelly Clarkson.PLEASE REVIEW! I ACCEPT FLAMES!_**


End file.
